The Worst and Best Day Ever
by AmyRoseConquersAll
Summary: Amy and sonic where having a good time, but when sonic finds Amy hugging shadow it tares him apart, and when sonic breaks up with Amy she is devastated, but during a storm she has to pick... which hedgie to love, i love the word hedgie... random


SonAmy ~ShadAmy~?Amy

(3rd person POV)

"Sonic!" the little pink hedgehog girl screamed

"come back I have something for you!" but when she stopped to catch her breath the blue hedgehog boy was gone. "OH NOW WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" Amy Rose screamed, "look behind you" said a familiar voice , when the pink hedgehog turned she screamed,"AHHHH!, Oh sonic would you stop doing that you almost made me have a heart attach!".

"Sorry Amy but when you said you had something for me I ran as fast as I could across the world to get back to you" sonic said with a blush, "Sonic couldn't you have turned around?" said Amy scolding. "No" said Sonic, "well why not?", demanded Amy.

"Because Amy I was in Russia (there on earth) when I realized what you said". Sonic said with a smirk on his face. "So what do you have for me?" sonic said jumping up and down,

"Oh yeah that's right it's in my pocket" as Amy is digging through her pocket she finally found it. "Oh here it is", it was a chili dog coupon buy 1 get 2 free!,"WOW!, thank you Ames" Sonic said.

"Oh it was nothing because your looking at the chili dog grand prize winner!" said Amy. "NO WAY!,YOU WON? I entered that thing like a thousand times!" sonic screamed, " I know but I only entered it once but I'm not a big chili dog fan so I'm giving my prizes to you but this is only the first one","Thanks a bunch Amy you're the best girlfriend ever!"

In a tree nearby shadow was watching them(shadow and sonic are enemies to secretly shadow loves Amy but he doesn't know it he just feels strangely attracted to her so he follows her but keeps a good distance from her and stays out of sight of anyone) *SHADOW* "huh?,"

shadow looks at his wrist watch "oh it's you " *no time to try to figure out who it is shadow, I found another chaos emerald in your area so go do your job!* 'I hate my job' and shadow was off but sonic saw him jump from the tree and run off, "hmm".

"Sonic what is it?" asked Amy a little bit of fear in her voice, "I'm sorry Ames but I have to go" sonic finally said." B..B...But sonic " Amy starts to get tears in her eyes . Without another word sonic was off,"SSSOOONNNIIICCC!... sonic" 'please come back please'

Amy was to upset that she barely noticed anybody that walked past her, even sonic was chasing shadow and they went past her of course shadow noticed but sonic was to focused on him to even notice Amy's discomfort but finally sonic lost shadow and decided it was best to just go home.

(Shadow's POV)

I finally found that stupid emerald" finally stupid thing" I picked it up "you know your a lot more trouble than your worth but if it will keep egghead quiet I have to do it".

"Actually shadow you don't" said a annoyingly to familiar voice,"Ugh what do you mean Rouge?", "I mean Shadie that Egghead ...oops I mean Eggman hired me to take your place cause you've been slow lately", "what? So I'm fired?"

* yes you are shadow now be a good hedgehog and hand the chaos emerald to rouge*. " Actually ex boss I have 2 things" I said *alright fine but hurry it up* " ok 1st thing is Rouge I hate it when you call me Shadie!, and 2nd I'm am going to be a good hedgehog and do the right thing not the wrong!" I exclaimed.

* ROUGE GET THE EMERALD!*. "I better get a raise for doing this old man!" * don't worry rouge you'll get your cut*. By the time the two were done talking I had left and the communicator was smashed on the ground. "AWWWW! I didn't even get to touch the emerald" said rouge in a sad voice.

* UGH!,Damn you shadow the hedgehog!*,"Hey boss this is a "T" for teens story they know enough words, they need more action so keep the words at a minimum would you?, and the action at a high",

*fine, sorry kids out there reading this I just got a little upset that's all* after I had left the cave I was walking around town when Amy jumped me,"Ohhhh shadow help me please sonic came back to where he left me and I had left and now he's all mad..." Amy took a step away from me noticing my heart rate getting faster and that I had a chaos emerald. "Ummm shadow" she began again,"why do you have a chaos emerald?".

" I got fired from my job and Eggman thought that I would hand the gem over peacefully and walk out but while he and rouge were talking I took my communicator off crushed it and ran with the emerald and...here we are now you jumping me and we talking".

"Oh I see" she said with a little of blush on her face why is she blushing and why is my heart beat getting faster?

(Amy's POV)

I was hugging shadow again because I was proud of what he did but sadly sonic came running up behind me and only saw me hugging shadow talk about bad luck but at least I wasn't kissing him, but I doubt I will sonic hasn't even made a move on me

but now when I turned around to face sonic and tell him the good news he ran off but of course knowing my curious nature I followed him running after him calling for him but when I turned back behind me shadow was going the other direction but I could still see sonic so I went after him

sonic made me chase him every were! Through the beach, through the forest, and even through the city!,but he finally lost me when we were getting to the outskirts of town when a massive rain storm hit then I couldn't see any more!

I got my umbrella out but it blew away in the wind.'' Oh great just great I can't see a thing!", somehow I have now clue how though I managed to turn my self around and get back to the city, strange huh but I managed to turn my self around again and head towards the park(did I mention I have a crappy sense of direction that's probably good to mention) "sonic!" I screamed "where are you?"

I waited for an answer but all I heard was rain on the street " my day keeps getting better and better" I said to my self. And to get things even better I slipped on a puddle and went flying backwards, ripped my dress, scraped my knee, scratched my elbows, and now my entire body was soaking wet!,"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed " this day can't get any worse!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

(Sonic's POV)

"who knew that the rain can get so harsh?","Hi sonic what brings you here usually you'd be home in this weather, and that storm came on fast I expect nothing less from a sneak attach storm".

" I just came here because Amy was chasing me THANK GOD for that storm!, it got Amy off my tail pretty quick","huh? I thought you really liked Amy? I mean she is your girl friend, besides she won the chili dog contest, what is she going to do with all those chili dog goodies?",

" I'm not sure buck, and you mean she 'was' my girl friend" after I said that the windows shook a little and made this one person in a booth and in a cloak jump at the sound it was pretty funny so I laughed to myself quietly but he looked straight at me so I think he heard my laugh.

" do you think Amy made it out of there ok? I mean the storm sneaked up on you guy's and it's bloody windy out there" Buck said kinda concerned,"I'm not sure Buck but I don't really care, she did something that I just can't forgive",

"oh dear what did she do this time?". as I told my story and finally finished the cloak man paid and left, looked familiar but I can't put my finger on it. I looked to my right and saw a whole bunch of different types of cookies stacked up neatly at the end of the bar,

" say Buck witch one of those types of cookies are good?", Buck looked at the end of the bar to where I was looking and said," there all good","than I should have one of each Buck I'm starving"," boy sonic you take after your grandpa alright"

"yeah I do and don't forget I'm part owner of this place every thing is either free of half"," oh sonic you have to make my job harder, don't you?", I had a light smirk on my face " that's _my_ job"

(Amy's POV)

I'm walking and I have no idea were I am because I can't see anything now and hearing is impossible, I slipped a couple of more times now it was supper uncomfortable, I gave up on sonic the last time I fell and I had also promised my self that if I fall again I would just stay there

who knows how long I was walking even though it was only half an hour it felt like hours because I was fighting against the rain I walked off the curb without noticing it and almost fell but I managed to catch my self one of my bad mistakes but I decided to keep walking I would have even settled for scourge, or mephiles to come and that's desperate as I continued to walk lost in my thoughts I almost got hit but I came to my senses just in time, i screamed ,and you know what? Tripped of course in the haste I tripped on the curb and landed no my stomach.

Now I was filthy but I turned my self over brought my knee's up and put my head on them and watch the head light disappear, it broke my heart couldn't who ever that almost hit me see that I needed help lost in my thoughts again something warm dropped on me it startled me a bit but I pulled close to me as tight as I could get it then when I was done with that someone picked me up by the hips it startled me a bit but I could tell that they were a guy's hands because they felt big, but were gentle at the same time I looked up to see the mans eyes but I wish I hadn't it was shadow he put me on the front of the seat of the motor cycle and sat behind me he twisted one bar twice and pushed the gas pedal and the engine had came to life.

As we were going down the highway to, who knows were?, we passed a car that was a little to familiar it was tails' car and to make things worse he looked out the window to see me looking at him back and shadow behind me! He is in enough shock to cause him to slow down but he came to his senses and speed up, '_poor tails I hope he won't tell sonic' _but it's like he could hear me he nodded his head and put his phone down, '_thank you tails it's best that sonic doesn't know he broke my heart just please don't tell him' _I thought to my self again and again he nodded his head and got back into place in line with the other cars.

(Shadows POV)

as we were going down the highway Amy kept looking back towards tails' car but she finally stopped when we got off the highway and she fell asleep she was stiff but just with her eye's closed I finally pulled into my garage turned off my motor cycle and carried Amy inside I put her on the bottom step of my stair case so I could move my chair to face the fire place I picked her up and set her in my chair I started a fire and sat in my other chair since Amy seemed pretty worn out she would probably sleep awhile, I was wrong just as I went into the kitchen to get a drink she woke up and screamed.

"Ugh Amy do you have to scream every single time you wake up in a strange place?" I had to yell because she was in the other room,"SHADOW! You brought me hear?" She said confused as I returned to the room with two mugs,

"yes Amy I did, and do you want to change into something more comfortable than that dress?" she looked under my cloak gave a disgusted look and said.."yes I would like something, but can I take a shower first I'm filthy", "sure I'll be right back, I'm going to try to find you something to where",

"oh thank you shadow" she said in a low voice as I left she tasted what was in the mug, it was hot chocolate, I came back not long after that and gave her a dress, that i found in my room, and i saw that she had removed her shoes and socks (the dress was Miria's, before the ark accident, shadow found one of Maria's dress' and put it in a box under his bed in his room) " I'm sorry Amy... this is all I have I hope it will be fine, I would normally go to your house but I don't like this weather so..."

"shadow it's fine" she said with a twinkle in her jade eyes," the shower is up the stairs and to the left it's next to my room" I finally said, "thank you shadow" she got up but limped towards the stairs I finally realized she was having trouble when she got on the first step and said "oww"

I walked over and picked her up bridal style and carried her up the rest of the way I looked at her but she wasn't looking at me instead she was looking down and to the left but her cheeks were read,"ok" I said "here is the bathroom my bedroom is right next to it if you feel tired after your done you can go in there and sleep, if you want" I finally managed to say,

"thank you shadow" and she disappeared into the bathroom. As I was walking down he stairs I hit the wall and said, "Damn it shadow you're a bigger idiot than sonic!", "huh? You finally admit it" said a voice every one knows to well around here," wow shadow you finally admit it you're a bigger idiot than me!" sonic joked around,

"why are you here faker?" I said scowling," don't worry I knocked but no one answered so I came in hoping that I could stay for a while and get some grub, so do you have any food?" he said with a light smile on his face,"not any for you" I growled,"oh well Buck finally kicked me out cause I ate to many cookies with out paying and...OH sweet you have a fire going"

and he dashed over to the fire to get warmed up,"sonic get out of my house!" I finally said, "why shadow, what a big temper you have" he joked,"what's wrong dude do you have a girl here or something?" he smirked but look down to find Amy's things in front of the fire place and his face turned white and eyes huge and raging with anger,"WHAT? YOU HAVE AMY HERE!","it's not what you think" I said," you left her in the storm so I had to get her", "WERE IS SHE NOW?" sonic demanded

(Sonic's POV)

shadow's cheek turned red when he was trying to answer me he was probably embarrassed but he finally able to answer," uhh she... she, sonic she's in the shower upstairs", my jaw dropped when I was heading up stairs I noticed that Amy's head band was on the ground as I bent down to pick it up Amy walked out of the bathroom with a dress on that didn't even cover her knee's, "S– S– S– Sonic?what are you doing here?",

my jaw once again dropped seeing Amy this way helpless and venerable,"Amy I'm here to take you home", she took a quick look outside(it was still raining really hard) and she said," NOW YOU COME RESCUE ME!, I needed help in that storm not here sonic!,I gave up on you in that storm sonic but I'm not..."she said,

"not what Amy?" I said with concern, shadow was half way up the stairs," I'm not going to give up shadow too" she said in a low voice but I heard it and shadow did too. This made me go ballistic I turned around and tackled shadow down the stairs it made him go through the front door,"Amy's mine!" I shouted at him," no she isn't she said she gave up on you in this storm" he said with a smirk on his face

(Amy's POV)

After I saw what sonic had done I ran to shadow's bedroom witch had a double windows so I could see out to the front of the house it hurt my legs really badly getting there but I had to see who would win,

sonic threw a punch shadow missed it, shadow threw a punch and sonic took it, sonic put a kick out and it got shadow in the stomach I saw blood dripping from both,

I was so stupid to leave the bedroom, I found a first aid kit and went outside. I was so stupid but I act before I think and I thought I needed to help so I pushed shadow in first and up the stairs and sonic was walking away when I grabbed his arm and pulled him in downstairs I told sonic to wait down there,

strangely he did he looked ashamed and notice that my knee's had been scrapped, I walked painfully up stairs to shadow he was in his room he too noticed that my knee's were scrapped I walked over to him and sat on the bed next to him,

I cleaned his wounds but he noticed I had cut my hands and elbows to, he took some cleaning supplies out of the kit and helped me with my wounds after we were done I was getting up to get Sonic all cleaned up when shadow tugged on my arm and brought me down back on to the bed.

I looked into his eye's he looked into mine, his eye's were dancing and an ember red, I never noticed how shadow's eye's changed with feelings we leaned closer my lips parted a bit and he gently touched my lips with his I kept my eye's open and he did to but when I heard foot steps coming up the stairs, the kiss was just getting good.

I pulled away from him looked at him with tears in my eyes and went to the door opened it looked at him again and left shutting the door behind me to find sonic at the top of the staircase, I saw him look behind me as I was leaving to find shadow on his bed and looking confused.

(shadow's POV)

before Amy closed the door I saw Sonic at the top of the stair cause he looked straight at me I had a puzzled look on my face it sent sonic a message that I was puzzled, and confused not a message that I just kissed Amy!.

"Shadow you're a stupid idiot!,Amy was right there and I had to kiss her!" I hit the wall in my bedroom and made a hole apparently Amy thought something was wrong because I heard little footsteps on the stair case." Shadow is every thing all write?" I heard her say, damn it now I have to fix that hole," every things fine Amy I just got upset" I said,"so you had to hit the wall!" she said in a soft stern voice,

"*sigh* yes ", I had to say," shadow you're a strange guy" she said in a giggle and left the room. I looked at the hole I made in my wall, sighed I left my bed room to go to the bathroom that was down the hall and look for supplies I had in the cupboard to fix my wall.

As I was passing the stairs Amy was heading down them, and of course I saw sonic at the end of the stairs helping Amy down when he saw me his smile turned into a frown as if he was ready to hit me again and if he did I was cracking my knuckles just in case,

he saw what I was doing and backed down from a fight that wasn't even going to happen, I gave a sly smile to myself and went into the bathroom to find materials.

(Sonic's POV)

when I helped Amy off the stairs I looked back up the stair case and shadow was in his bathroom searching for something, I'm not sure what but since shadow was stronger than me I didn't want to take my chances and of course this is his house, to make things incredibly worse. I didn't want to go to jail...why am I even here?

I hate shadow and he hates me! So why did I even come? oh yeah I was hungry so I came here not my best decision, last time I came here I needed to get some stuff and shadow had put me in the hospital yeah FYI don't get shadow mad or Amy she has a hammer that comes out of nowhere and it hurts( trust me I've gotten hit with it more than just once)

Amy sat me down in one of shadows chairs and sat on the arm she wiped my arm off cause it had some blood on it but she didn't even look at me she just kept looking were she was wiping and said sorry if I said ow, after she was done I couldn't see my right arm anymore it was almost a complete thing coming from my side that was white I could only see my hand but Amy knows what she's doing she's been taking care of us all if we got hurt during a battle against Eggman. She finally said " sonic why did you break up with me?",

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, she didn't know?,"because Amy you were hugging my enemy" I finally said after a pause," You mean shadow?"she said in a surprised voice, I just looked down not able to look at her beautiful jade colored eyes," oh sonic...I was hugging shadow because eggman fired him and he did the right thing by not giving him the chaos emerald that he had found" she said in a soft but sad voice,

all I could do is look up at her in a surprised kind of way but she couldn't stand to look at me so she got up and went up stairs to talk to shadow...but I doubt she'll be able to look at him like she's doing to me, not able to look into your eye's. it's really annoying because a beautiful girl can't even stand to look at you,

she said a while ago that she given up on me in the storm but she didn't want to give up on shadow. But I think she's just getting the little green monster out of me.

(Amy's POV)

I couldn't stand sonic anymore right now he was getting on my nerves so I decided to see shadow maybe he could take my mind off things I really doubt it but when I walked into his room he was sitting on a stool patching the hole in the wall his back was to the door so he didn't see me come in and he had a c.d. player on with headphones on so he didn't hear me either.

I looked around his room because I hadn't had the chance to earlier because I was focused on the fight, and patching him up so his wounds wouldn't get infected. I walked over to his dresser and I saw a photo of us on a big rock I was asleep and his arms were around me but he was looking out at the ocean

(we were at the beach because of creams birthday I'm actually really surprised that cream even invited shadow because he hardly ever sees her and doesn't talk to her, but I'm even more surprised that shadow even came he doesn't like cream that well but maybe she begged him to come, but in the picture it was night time so maybe I fell asleep on my beach towel with out noticing and shadow came to get me but he saw I was asleep so he stayed and kept an eye out but when it began to get darker he decided to take me back to the hotel where we were staying he was only a couple doors down from where I was so he knew where I stayed, but I wonder who gave him this picture when every one had left for the night?)

I heard a slam and a sigh it was shadow. He didn't even notice I was in the room and he closed the door, sighed and said. "Shadow you're a complete idiot for what you did"

he went back to his stool and finished plastering the wall he got up turned off his c.d. player but this time he turned the other way to get up and saw me,"uhh...Amy hi, how long have you been standing there?", " well... uh..um..about five minutes" I said

I still had the picture in my hand and quickly put it back into place,"so why are you in my room?", he said with a bit of concern in his voice," I'm in here because I couldn't stand sonic anymore" I had to force out of myself,

"oh" he said," well Amy there's a guest bedroom down stairs, to the left, and down the hall" he said with a bit of sincere in his voice. I looked up at him then out the window it was still pouring down rain outside then I looked back at shadow and said

" thank you shadow". He nodded his head opened the door and we walked out I went down the stairs, and he went into the bathroom and is digging under his sink, probably for paint." how's your boyfriend?" sonic said with a sarcastic tone, I looked at him sharply and said "not funny",and I left down the hall, and towards the guest bedroom I was super tired and sonic is just making things worse.

(Shadow's POV)

as Amy reached the bottom of the stairs I heard sonic say" how's your boyfriend?" she looked at him but it was a side view so I could see her face as well her hands on her hips leaning forward and she said "not funny" then she turned and walked away

I sighed as Amy disappeared around the corner and down the hall to the guest bedroom. I went back into the bathroom digging through my cabinet trying to find paint this time, when I heard big footsteps coming up the stairs this time my ears perked up because I knew exactly who it would be then they stopped so I shrugged found the paint I needed got out from under neath the sink to find sonic in the door way he didn't seem mad,

he seemed upset and I would be too if I got that look from Amy ."Hey" he said in a soft voice,"hi" I said back but my voice was stern. I walked past him and went to my room but he followed ."Look" he said,"since we both obviously can't have Amy only one of us can I'm not going to lose" he said,

I just looked at him confused I didn't want to know where he was going with this, but I had a feeling I was going to find out. His eyes grew mad with anger and that was it for me, I put the can of paint down went over to my safe and grabbed my gun.

(Sonic's POV)

oh crap he figured out what I meant when he grabbed his gun I was slowly backing out of his room but this is his house who knows what crazy stuff he got rigged up in here, as I was backing out I heard a little beep and the door slammed shut.

shadow chuckled before he spoke "sonic, sonic I thought you weren't going to play games anymore you know too damn good and well that I'm going to win", and with that as he said I just looked down ears flat on my head ashamed as too what could of happened to me and while Amy was just right below us.

I would go down in history as the worst and weakest ex boyfriend ever. Shadow put his gun away sat on his stool and started painting his wall that he had hit the door finally opened but I didn't leave instead something caught my eye it was a picture of shadow and Amy.

Shadow had his arm around Amy and was looking out to the ocean, while Amy was asleep. She looked cute sleeping but I have to admit shadow looks good too when around her to but I personally think I look better when I'm around her...

"Shadow?" I heard a soft voice behind me so I spun around. It was Amy in the door way with one hand on the door and a soft fist up to her chest," hey Amy, what's wrong?" shadow said, " I..."Amy started to say but when she saw me she turned and walked away.

" oh great" shadow muttered,"now I have to go see what's wrong with her",

he glanced at me and left looking really ticked off, all I could do now was look around shadow's room but if I found something that I shouldn't have found he will murder me.

(Shadow's POV)

when I got down stairs Amy was out of miria's dress, and in her under were on but no bra! She was tugging on her almost dry dress when she was done she turned around and saw me standing there I feel backwards because she scared me so I landed on the bottom step and she stumbled backwards in to my chair. "Shadow!" she screamed

when I heard stomping coming from upstairs I looked up there and sonic was standing at the top but Amy didn't hear him,"what did you see? And how much?" she demanded,

I couldn't talk because I was in an awkward situation, my cheeks just turned red." oh shadow just come here" she said in a light soft voice, as I was getting up I looked up the stair case as sonic was slowly making his way back to my room but,"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG GET BACK HERE NOW!" Amy screamed some how she knew sonic was in the room with us or at least at the top of the stairs.

She had both of us sit down in my two big chairs I was in the one that wasn't by the fire...sonic was in the one that was by the fire. Amy was pacing around the room in her almost dry dress, sonic took out his cell and started texting.

Then my cell vibrated so I picked it up...it was him, I gave him a glare but I looked at the text anyways wondering what could be so important that we can't talk about in front of Amy I looked at the text it said...*what did you see?* I gave him another glare, he shrugged.

All I did was roll my eye's and put my phone away he didn't need to know what I saw and neither did Amy. Then all of a sudden she pulled sonic up out of the chair and kissed him! Right in front of me!.

She gave a sigh and told me to come with her. I refused to move the first time but when she gave me that 'stare' I had to move before more blood got around. She took me to my spare bed room I didn't like this one bit and now I'm really messed up because she kissed sonic.

To my surprise she just sat on the bed and looked down at her hands. So I sat next to her "shadow" she said in a quite voice,"yes?" I responded, she looked at me with tears in her eye's, and her beautiful,sparkling jade eye's of hers just left all the anger that filled me made it turn into something else but I can't explain it.

"shadow I...I...I think I love you" she said with a little of worry in her voice," how can you think you either do or you don't" I replied with out thinking, but that just made more tears go down her cheeks," how shadow? You don't know how?" she practically yelled at me from the way her voice sounded, all I could do is say "no" and lay my ears flat against my head.

(Amy's POV)

I couldn't believe him! "Shadow when I kiss sonic it's just not comfortable for me but yet I like it, but when you kissed me I feel comfortable with it but I don't think it's right..."

I didn't have to read minds to know what shadow was thinking. When he was getting ready to get up I pulled him back down onto the bed with me, like he did with me a couple of hours ago upstairs when he looked at me with a puzzled look on his face,

I gave him a light kiss on the lips, my eyes slid closed but when I closed my eyes his were open but I'm not sure if his eyes slid close or not but apparently he wanted more from this kiss because when my tongue barely touched his, he took the kiss deeper I rapped my arms around his neck, and he rapped his arms around my back.

He was pushing us closer together closing the distance that was between us now I was sure I did love him. He traveled one hand up my back and into my hair, while the other one stayed in the same spot when I heard footsteps coming again I didn't pull away but shadow did,

He slid to the other side of the bed when they got closer but I closed the distance,"let him find out shadow" I whispered into his ear he looked at me like I was crazy but that just made an easier target and I kissed him again and this time the door shot open and I was on top of shadow giving him the best kiss ever and sonic filled his eye's with tears and ran out the busted door and into the rain.

(Shadow's POV)

when that door slammed open and sonic saw Amy on top of me kissing me deeply nothing like she had ever done to him, my eye's were with love and one of my arms was hanging from the side of the bed with my middle finger up

he ran and it was hilarious, but when Amy said " let him find out" my ears shot up because I knew exactly what that meant, that me and her were now and him and her were in the past.

"Shadow" she said looking down on me, I was trying to catch my breath because some serious kissing she has,"I love you shadow" she said in a quiet voice, me! She loved me and now I know why I was feeling attracted to her finally came to my mind, I loved her too.

"I love you too Amy Rose" I finally forced out of my gut her eyes filled with tears again but this time there tears of joy ,and with another breath she kissed me and I know what I'm feeling and it's love.

Fin ShadAmy


End file.
